DESCRIPTION: Since April, 1994, the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) has assumed responsibility for the conduct of research under the aegis of the NSABP. Prior to this time, the University of Pittsburgh was under the direction of Dr. Bernard Fisher in the Department of Surgery. The UPCI is a matrix, NCI funded Comprehensive Cancer Center comprised of faculty from the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The UPCI operates a network of affiliated hospitals in Western Pennsylvania which provide approximately 50 percent of UPCI's ECOG accruals. UPCI has recently been designated a CCOP research base and has been awarded a cooperative agreement for the conduct of Phase I trials of new antineoplastics. The goals of the UPCI NSABP investigative site are: (1) to continue to accrue and to open upcoming NSABP breast and colorectal cancer trials, (2) maintain follow-up for all patients enrolled on completed NSABP trials, (3) forward to the NSABP Biostatistics Center complete data sets in a timely fashion, (4) participate in and lead in the development of ancillary investigations, and (5) participate in NSABP administrative activities.